Destiny Duel
by Cleopatra4Yami
Summary: A girl gets anew pendent.Yami gets anew body.Both yami and kaiba fall in love with her.So kaiba throws anew tournament to get rid of Yami.Yamioc
1. Anew pendent and body

Cleopatra: I finally got my story up I can't wait to get my first review I hope you like it and it will get better as I add more chapters but that's only if I get reviews and it may take week for me to upgrade again. Hope you enjoy it

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Destiny Duel

Cleopatra walked into her new apartment with a smile on her face. Her mother, who is an Egyptologist, worked hard for her only daughter to live in Domino and have a good education and to follow in her footsteps. Cleopatra has always dreamed to go to Egypt like she felt as if she belonged there and sometimes she would even dream about being a queen of Egypt. She wished. Now that she was sixteen she could live on her own. She could have now peace since being the only girl in her old home. She lived with her bossy big bro Cloud, her sweet little brother Shin and her father who works in a university.

"Wow! I have a balcony!" she could help but say to herself and ran towards it. At that moment she thought she was in heaven. She looked down and with her eyes started to widen, see her new garden full with her favourite white roses along with a small greenhouse connected to the apartment. "This is a beautiful view. Mother really out did herself this time"

Hours passed, she'd been putting away her clothes, cards, everything she had had been put away to they're rightful places. She just noticed the time it was ten o'clock at night and she was tried. So she decided to go to bed and explore the city tomorrow since it was Friday she could go shopping tomorrow.

She stripped herself of her cloven and into her new nightgown that brothers had brought her before she left, which reminded her of the present she was given with the house from her mother.

She walked to the living room and found the a small box with golden wrapping paper on it and a tag that said...

_To my Egyptian Princess _

_Hope you love your new home. Here lies the princess' pendent or millennium pendent as it's known now, please always wear this and give it to your future daughter._

_Love your mother. _

Millennium pendent? My mother is crazy sometimes. Cleopatra giggled and unwrapped the small box and opened it reliving a pendent shaped like an...eye? Embraced on a blue sapphire stone with blue edges with the eye being gold as well on a long gold chain.

"I remember this pendent," he whispered to herself. She remembered when she was young; her mother would always wear that pendent when she danced in a lovely white long dress.

She was going to put it back in to its resting place, when suddenly she had the urged to put it on, then it started glowing brightly. The waves from the pendent caused her to fall back on the ground. She shielded herself from the rays from pendent.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Somewhere downtown in the small game shop, Yugi fell asleep on his homework again. Yami, in his spirit form, was looking out the window then glanced at Yugi. "Such a lazy boy." and looked back out the window.

He notices something different and sensed some strange energy in the air. Then a ball of light appeared in the sky and it seem to block the moon. Then started to move towards ...him!?

The ball of light shot through the window, without breaking it and crash into yami's heart. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. After several minuets s of screaming he finally fell unconscious

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"What just happened? It started...glowing and where'd that light go?" Cleopatra took off the pendent and put it back into its box "I don't know whether to trust it or not?"

She went to bed but couldn't get to sleep because of what happened two hours ago. She wondered what happen and why did it disappear suddenly. What ever it was she would never forget that day. Her mind finally cleared of the questions and asleep and dreamed her Egyptian fantasies.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Yugi woke up from his dream when a giant man eating hamburger trying to eat him "DON'T EAT ME!!!" he shouted out and bumped his head against desk lamp "OWW" fell back and hit his head yet again.

"I not having a good day or morning" he said then notice that Yami was sleeping on the floor and he looked different in a way. How odd. He got up and started to poke him.

Yugi screamed, "He's solid!!!" the spirit of the millennium puzzle that supposed to be well...dead, and sheared his body, had now got a body of his own. "But how?" He wondered.

Yugi continued to poke him till he woke up. Yami was now awake but still in pain and even staggered to get up but he manages to get up by himself. He looked at Yugi with annoyed look on his face. "Yugi QUIT POKING ME!"

"I'm sorry Yami" he tried to look innocent "but did anything happen when I was asleep?"

Yami thought about it for a second "I can't remember," being annoyed with himself "...why"

"Because well...I can't see...through you"

"What!"

Yami ran for the nearest mirror, which was in the bath next to Yugi's room. As so as he got there and looked in the mirror then imminently cried out "I have a body" then Yugi ran in the room.

"Well Yami isn't it a good thing. I mean you don't have to shear my body anymore" Yugi guessed it was a good thing now that he's well...alive

Yami didn't even turn to look at him and started to poke himself "But how...?" he whispered then he remembered about the strange light from last night.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Yami: I get my own body?

Cleopatra: Of course silly or the story won't work. Besides I love you. You know that (kiss Yami on the cheek)

Yami: (blush) I love you too

Cleopatra: (also blushes) you're so sweet. Anyway please review


	2. My new cousin

Cleopatra: I back along with anew chapter and I hope this better then the last one

Yami: yes and hopefully with no spelling mistakes

Cleopatra: SHUT UP (hits Yami round the head with his millennium puzzle)

Yami: owwwwwww!!! (Faints)

Cleopatra: uh oh I think I hit him too hard. Who cares, enjoy the story. Oh and I don't own any Yugioh characters

Destiny Duel

Chapter 2 My new cousin!

Cleopatra's Dream 

Cleopatra walked through the corridor the Egyptian palace, she didn't know what she was doing but she seemed to know where she was going. She was carrying a bowl of hot steaming water.

She turned to see a solid golden door that was twice the size of her small body. She didn't know whether to enter or knock because the door it did seem very important possibly the biggest door in the palace.

She knocked on only to hear the words "come in" that were very fait, barely even a whisper. She opened the door and walked into the room that was made out pure gold. The walls, floor, even the bed was made of gold along with a mattress with white sheets.

In it was a young man that looked seventeen years of age with tri fiery like hair that was red, black and blond with carefully dark tan skin. Cleopatra could tell from thinness of his silvery sheets that his body was perfectly craved by Ra himself his skin matched his body, making him a true Egyptian.

She placed the hot bowl of water on his bedside table next his golden tiara and pyramid like necklace. The man breathing is a bit faster then normal so she gently placed her left palm on his forehead. He had a high fever, obviously he was sick.

"My pharaoh you are still sick," she said in a calm, caring voice that's like music to the pharaoh ear and for he opened his eyes that reviled his beautiful ruby coloured orbs. The Pharaoh struggled to get up wanting to see Cleopatra's face again. "No you must rest my pharaoh...your sick please don't move"

"But I must...it's my...duty to..." he almost fell back on the bed but caught by Cleopatra supporting his back. She reached out and got the bowl of hot water and carefully placed it on his lap.

"Please inhale this and it may make you fell better"

"Cleo there's something...I wanted...to tell a for along time...now." He took a deep breath and...

End of Cleopatra's dream   
Cleopatra slowly awoke when the sunlight that reaches through her window to on her face. She didn't work well in the mornings; she would always stay in bed till noon. But since this is her new home she might as well get up, get dress and go shopping.   
She sat, wondering about this dream that she had, for some strange she couldn't remember the young mans face but she know he was handsome and seems so caring and loving. How can such a man be so sick? Not even Amaunet (A/N goddess of healing) could help him.   
"It's just a dream it's not real" but part of her thought it was real realistic enough to feel his forehead against her palm. She smiled at her stupidly and could help but look at her left hand, there she felt a tingling feeling from that and rubbed it against her left cheek. Her smile widen as her body began to also feel it. 

She decided to forget about the dream and get ready to go out and have some fun, so she got up and went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. She turned on the water to a nice warm temperature then striped herself of her nightgown and stepped in to the shower.

When she finished her showered and dried her hair, she went back to her room got dressed into her favourite outfit which was a blue top with white edging, a short black skirt and her knee high boots.

After she ate her breakfast there was a knock at the door so she answered it. There was a boy the same age as Cleopatra. He had white hair with slight purple but mostly white and sweet caring brown eyes wearing a white and blue striped T-shirt over it was a blue shirt with short sleeves with blue genes. She immedenly know who was and gave him a heart felt hug "Ryou!" she said excitedly "I missed you how has it been cuz"

"To long cuz I missed you as well" he said in his British accent. Cleopatra and Ryou Bakura are cousins; they knew each since birth so they were very close to each other.

"Hey how 'bout me, have forgotten about me Ryou you know that makes me vary ANGRY!" said an unknown voice that seems to be familiar to Cleopatra; it sounded like Ryou's but more deeper his and more darker.

The man showed his face and he looked exactly like Ryou but his hair was more spiked up, evil dark looking eyes and a bit taller then his lighter half. He was also wearing a golden ring around his neck.

"Cleopatra it's been while"

"NOWAY there's too of you how but how. Ryou why didn't you tell you had an older brother!"

Ryou formed a crocked smile on his face and Bukura just looked at Cleopatra. She didn't remember but Bukura did. She had a past in ancient Egypt like Bukura.

Flash back 

Her parents were killed and Bukura's parent took her in, until his parents died also and were taken in by a man that rape Cleopatra every night and abused Bukura every day, that's how he got so many scares on his body but he had a strong soul. Then their master lost Cleopatra in a gamble so she was taken away from Bukura. As Bukura he was sold to slavery but he escaped and became a bandit but he was also searching for his lost cousin. He learned that the man won her from their master had been given to the pharaoh as a gift but when he got to the palace a guy named Akunadin had murdered her. Since then he had been plotting away to kill the Pharaoh and his six

Priests. He would never forgive them.

End of Flash back 

Cleopatra had invited them inside and Ryou explained what happened last night Ryou had seen a blight light that hit him and this morning there was the darker half of him laying next to him.

"A light?" she wondered if it was the light from the pendant last night but she decided tell them what happened last night and showed them the pendant

"Maybe this thing is another millennium item," explained Bakura. This just proves that this girl is the reincarnation of his lost cousin

"Well then Bukura I guess you're my new cousin" Cleopatra smiled

Then Bukura did something he had not done for five thousand years, he smiled not a smirk but a real smile and hugged his long lost cousin. He had long to see that smile and finally found warmth in his cold heart; he knew he was home back with Cleopatra.

Yami: I wasn't in it

Cleopatra: your in the next chapter and how's your head

Yami: fine I guess

Cleopatra: want me to kiss it

Yami: YES PLEASE

Cleopatra: I upgrade soon thanks for the reviews and keep them coming


	3. my new friends

Cleopatra: I've got no reviews on my Blood Tears story and I worked so hard on that and it till me one o'clock in the morning to finish it. Please read it if you can.

Yami: She's just a little upset she will be back to normal

Cleopatra: I cant believe I got 13 review already I feel so happy. So this is for everyone who reviewed my story.

Chapter 3

My new friends

Yami sat on Yugi's bed thinking on how this could have happened, he was grateful for his new body but worried because he never really gotten use to modern age, all he can do is duel and that's it really. He can't drive because; he doesn't even know how to start it much less use it or any other modern activities. He remembered Yugi had set up a date with him and Tea and he didn't like it except for the duel with that dancing guy that was the only thing he liked and the museum. What was he going to do? His only hope is that Yugi and his friend's can help him.

" LATE I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Yugi shouted forgetting about Yami and his new body.

"Yugi it's Saturday" Yami didn't really care if he listened or not. Yugi did hear him but he wanted to check on his calendar near his computer. It is Saturday. Now he was really being stupid and did that homework on Friday night for nothing.

"I guess your right, you must be thinking that I'm stupid now right?"

"I wouldn't say that I think you are well …what would people from this age say …clumsy?" Yugi couldn't say anything against that it is true He admitted that.

Yami stood up and walked to the window then looked at the morning sky, clear as glass not one cloud was up there which made him think that he was lonely. He didn't remember his past but he did remember this dream when he was unconscious that he was very sick and this girl came to help him but he could not remember her face. It was frustrating him he wanted to know who this girl was! He was going to tell her something but that's Yugi started poking him. I swear that Yugi acts like a child sometimes, he thought.

"Yugi what's going on are you alright. I heard shouting and…" Grandpa opened the door to find two Yugi's. He stood with his mouth hanging "you must be the spirit of the puzzle but I never actually thought that I'll see you again" Grandpa remembered that when he was young just before he found the millennium puzzle, he almost fell to his doom until the spirit of the puzzle saved him.

"Again?" asked Yami he had no idea what Grandpa was talking about but then again he can't remember anything since Yugi solved the puzzle maybe he met him in a dream when he was asleep in the puzzle.

"I guess you don't remember, not to worry. What's your name?"

"Yami sir"

"Call me grandpa…it looks like your have to stay with us. You can stay the guest room but you also need some clothes am I correct" said the old man with warm smile "you can't wear Yugi's clothes since you are taller then him" Yugi punch his grandpa on the back for making that insulting joke which seemed to make a smile on Yami's face.

"Yes thank you…um Grandpa"

Cleopatra and her cousins decided to go shopping for the day plus Bakura needed to know about the modern functions of this age. So far Cleopatra has brought anew top, a skirt and a white short dress that looked like her mother's long dress when she danced with the pendant at parties. The boys wanted to go to the game shop that Bakura's enemy live. Ryou wanted to see Yugi about what happened last night while Bakura wanted …well let's just say he has a score to settle with for what happened five thousand.

"Here we are the game shop" said Ryou noticing Cleopatra was smiling.

"Wow I love it I can buy a few cards here" Cleopatra was excited to get some new cards. She earned the title Queen of Angels a year ago back in England and kept it ever since. She heard that the top ten dualists of the world lived in Japan and she what to duel to see how good they are.

"I'm going to kill that Pharaoh and take that puzzle away from him!" Bakura marched in the store " and get revenge for my cousin," he whispered

"Pharaoh? Puzzle? Ryou, what's he talking about?" asked Cleopatra

"Well…I …can't really say …it's hard to explain really. I don't know myself," Ryou answered truthfully Bakura took over his body many times that he missed out the key event's of his life "but I know that he has this thing for blood and likes to hurt people"

"Oh dear" Cleopatra ran into the game shop and Ryou followed behind her

"WHERE IS THAT DAMED PHARAOH?!" Bakura shouted at the top of his lungs and heard footsteps coming from the stairs, he got ready to fight. The guy he wanted to kill stood in front of him.

"I thought I got rid of you Bakura" said Yami trying to hold back his anger.

The former bandit smirked and said "like you can get rid if me that easily I am Darkness Yugi or should I say Yami since we both have are own bodies now" he knew that Yami had his own body. The small kid like teen was right up stairs along with the old man.

"How did you…? Did you do this?" Yami said with anger from his heart.

"Whatever I just want fight and send you to the shadow realm" Bakura pulled out his knife from his pocket and started to run up to him until…

"No stop Bakura!" Cleopatra got in front of him and held him back luckily not getting cut by her cousin's knife.

Bakura stood there his eyes wide-open "Cleo…" his anger seemed to calm down then he held Cleopatra not wanting her see the man that was behind her, if so then his cousin may die again. He was determined to stop that incident that happened five thousand years ago. Ra only knows what will happen.

Yami stood there taking in what happen, a girl with golden blond hair that seemed longer then her body stopped the fight between him and Bakura he was thankful for that, he had no weapon to defend himself against Bakura. The girl's voice some how triggered some of his memories.

Yami imaged a girl with long golden hair; blue sapphire eyes and a voice that sounded like an angel's tone of voice. Could this be the same girl that was in his dream? His heart had gotten slightly faster and even started to sweet and he hadn't seen her face yet.

The blond got away from her cousin's grasp and turned around to look at person be hide her. I never seen a guy looked like this before, she thought. The young man had strange tri-spiky like hair that was red, black with blond bangs that also spiked upwards, his eyes were crimson red, he also wore black leather and a chained pyramid like necklace. His eyes seemed so gentle to her others maybe afraid but she wasn't. In a way he seemed familiar to her but she suppressed that thought. "I'm so sorry for my cousin's action's"

Yami was breathless it was the girl from his dream. He began to feel hot and tried to look away but he was like a moth to flame, he couldn't look away.

"Oh Yugi I'm so sorry about all this" Ryou decided to step in " the spirit got his own body and well I was wondering if anything happened to you"

Yami was now able to turn his gaze to Ryou and said, "Yes it seems so…"

Yugi came down the stairs looking at the people in front of him "…what's going on Yami" he then spotted the two Bakura " Two Bakura's?"

"Yes the evil Bakura has his body now. This just make matters worst" Yami assumed then looked at Cleopatra "…or are the pieces of my puzzled memory slowly coming back"

Cleopatra: I love my story so far

Yami: Your making another story aren't you

Cleopatra: yes but before that I want reviews for my one-shot Bloody Tears

Yami: it is really good

Cleopatra: Please read Bloody Tear I worked hard on that and Please review this one as well


	4. Yami vs Cleopatra

Cleopatra: I had exams and …most of them were easy.

Yami: you said that textiles was hard

Cleopatra: it was impossible!!!

Yami: revise more

Cleopatra: I will, I have all this pressure and I don't want to let down my fans as well and people I want you to do me a big big big favour I want you to read my friend's story which is called a Hymn of the Amber Maiden by Whitehart it is really good and I won't upgrade unless my friend gets some reviews so please read it.

Chapter 4

Yami vs. Cleopatra

"Bakura why did you attack this man?" Cleopatra asked looking at the Yami then back to Bakura. She gave him a look that said 'you better tell or else' Bakura was afraid; Ra only knows what she'd do when she's angry.

"Well Cleo I can't really say…not now anyway" Bakura didn't know what to say the reason was the past and he can't tell her that. Ryou on the other hand had an idea

"Cleopatra they've been rivals since ancient Egypt"

"Oh…" she turned her gaze to Yami and walked over to him " You're a spirit too?" Yami nodded looking into her eyes "I'm so sorry about this I'm Cleopatra Hikari Leohart, what's your?"

"Yami…Mutou." He hesitated his last name, he wasn't used to introducing himself to people.

"Yami…that's a nice name…wait. Mutou, isn't there a duelist by the name Mutou, King of Games is that you?" she asked get closer to him not knowing that Bakura was feeling a little jealous that she's now talking to the pharaoh. Yami couldn't help but smirk. She knew his title he was thrilled.

Yami turned around he didn't want this divine girl to see him blushing "You could say that…you play duel monsters?" if she knew of his title then she would know about the ancient game of monsters. He felt really relax now that she was talking about duel monsters his favourite game.

"Yes" she showed him the duel disk system that was already on her wrist encase anyone wanted to duel her.

"Would you like too play," he asked. Bakura was now really angry and wanted to kill that Pharaoh for asking such a question to his cousin, what if she loses? Back in Egypt Cleopatra would cry for hours because boys would pick on her about her long blonde hair and Bakura would always beat them up for upsetting his cousin.

"Well let's just see what the King of games can do? I would love a battle it would be an honour to duel you," she said with a big smile on her face, which almost made Yami smile, but instead he smirked.

Cleo and Yami stepped outside along with Ryou, Bakura and Yugi. They both set their disks and now they were ready to duel

"Tell me something Cleo how did you get a duel disk?" asked Yami

" I was going to enter the battle city tournament but I don't see my mother much and she was coming home during the tournament. I think it's much better spending time with my family then playing games"

"That was the right thing to do, I guess" Yami never really had a family till now and was glad that this girl cares for her family then this game, he felt slightly sad. When he was first released from the puzzle he thought his only propose in life was to duel and regain his memories but now his destiny has change. "You may go first"

Cleopatra smiled and drew her first six cards from the top deck and Yami drew five.

She had good hand filled with power magic cards

"I activate my field magic card 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'" a second later an old church like building was above her

"What does this do?" asked Yami

"Your find out later" Cleopatra has got to get monster on field now quickly " I play Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in attack mode" a fairy like angel appeared on the field wearing red glasses and a blue suit holding a book, "That ends my turn"

Yami drew his card and had the perfect combo to get rid of the Hysteric Fairy and some of Cleopatra life points plus get an early lead.

"I use Polymerization to fusion my Gazelle and Baffomet to form Chimera (2100/1800)" a frighten looking creature appeared on the field, it looked a lion with two heads, horns and wings "it has more then enough attack points to send your Fairy to the graveyard. Attack Chimera!"

The two-headed lion pounced on the Hysteric Fairy, which caused the fairy to disappear to the graveyard. Yami smirked but then realized that Cleo's life points didn't go down and asked, "Why didn't your life points go down?"

"I'm glad you asked that the magic card The Sanctuary in the Sky the battle damage to the controller of a fairy-type monster from a battle involving that fairy-type monster becomes zero" Cleopatra explained

"So whenever I attack a fairy you don't lose points?" Cleo nodded with a smile on her face, she looked so happy maybe because she had the advantaged. "…I end my turn," he said in a low voice.

Cleo drew The Book of Secret Arts but it was unless at this point, all her monsters are too weak to destroy the lion at this moment but she had a plan " I play Pixie Knight in attack mode," a tiny little pixie appeared on the field that flow over and kissed Yami on the cheek she returned to Cleo laughing at the sight of Yami gone slightly red. "Sorry my Pixie can be a little malicious sometimes. I place one face down card and that ends my turn"

Yami had to do something about that magic card he'd only hope that her deck wasn't all filled with fairies and was glad to know it wasn't. That Pixie was a spellcaster, he could attack her and make a good loss of her life points but then again there is a facedown card. Yami didn't know whether to attack or not. It looked like trap she did after all put a weak monster on the field with a facedown card any good duelist would know that if you attack then it would be most likely to be trap card.

The card he got from his deck was Mystical Space Typhoon he didn't hesitate to use this card to rid of The Sanctuary in the Sky card and Cleo's advantage, "I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon now I can get rid of your Sanctuary and now worry about your fairies" the sanctuary was scattered into pieces and Cleo's strategy "that ends my turn"

"I swear my sanctuary will be back Yami Mutou" Cleo still smiled but also with a slight smirk on her face, "I won't give up, soon I will have the power chaos and light on my side"

"Chaos and light?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now my turn" Cleo's sanctuary may be gone but she will soon get it back she prayed that her strategy would work. Convulsion of Nature this will work, she thought, "I play Convulsion of nature, we have to turn our decks upside down and continue our duel" Both Cleopatra and Yami turn their decks the other way and now it was Yami's turn.

Yami placed two cards face down.

"Chimera attack the Pixie Knight" shouted Yami ignoring the facedown and didn't realize till Cleo smirked.

"You activated my trap Enchanted Javelin" Chimera attack points increased Cleo's life points.

Cleopatra life points: 6100

Yami life points: 4000

"Darn it your good. I'm guessing you have a white mage deck," said Yami

"Kind of…Thanks. Now is it my turn" she drew one of her most favourite and powerful cards "Yes! Now I activate Messenger of Peace, any monsters with 1500 attack points or more can't attack but I must give up 100 points for each Standby phase and put my pixie in defence mode."

Yami drew his card. Kuriboh perfect, thought Yami "Now I play Kuriboh" a little brown hair appeared with big puppy dog eyes that can make you melt and made a very cute cry that sounded innocent.

"It so cute! It's like a little fluff ball" Cleo could help but shout as if she had fallen in love with the little creature.

"Sorry but…Kuriboh attack the Pixie knight" the little Kuriboh had bounced itself to hit the defensive Pixie, which was now destroyed.

"Didn't you realize of my Pixie's effect" Yami flinched "You have to pick a spell card from my graveyard and the only spell card I have in the graveyard is my The Sanctuary in the Sky." Explained Cleo smiling, her strategy was working like a charm.

"Your right…go on take it" Yami seemed to smile as well as if whenever this girl smiles it fills Yami with great joy but they only just met however Yami thought this girl was familiar.

"What are you staring at? Are you done?" she asked. Yami hadn't realized that he was staring at Cleo trying to look into her soul but it failed and Bakura was staring to get really angry, fearing that the past will repeat itself.

"Yes…I'm sorry" Cleo placed one card facedown and ended her turned then Yami place a monster that was also facedown and attacked Cleopatra with Kuriboh.

Cleopatra's life points: 5500

Yami life points: 4000

"Ouch…you've done it now Yami I play The Agent of Creation-Venus" an angel appeared on the field that had long blonde long but it looked a lot like Ishizu Ishtar that Yami met last year "I also pay 1500 life points to summon three Mystical Shine Ball" three white shiny balls surrounded the blonde angel "I'm so sorry little Kuriboh…Venus attack it" The angel summon all her strength and send a ball of energy towards the small hairball which cried and tried to run away

Cleopatra's life points: 5500

Yami's little points: 2700

"Now I activate my The Sanctuary in the Sky and that ends my turn" Cleopatra couldn't believe that she was winning and may even earn the title Queen of Games from him someday.

Yami was losing but he wasn't sad or angry actually he was happy maybe because the match was all for fun. All his other matches were really serous like saving the world or Kaiba wanting revenge.

Yami drew his card but it was useless so he activated one of his face down cards, which was Pot of Greed and drew two more cards from his deck then he smirked once again "Are you prepared to meet my strongest spellcaster" he activated a card that was in his hand " Dark magic Ritual by scarifying my Chimera and my hidden monster Big shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician of Chaos!" a guy dress in all black appeared out of no way. He had blue shaded skin and long flowing black hair. In away liked like Yami body and soul.

Cleopatra was almost frozen by fear but she knows she had a plan.

Yami knows he can't attack yet so he ends his turn.

"I activate Graceful Charity" The next two cards was the perfect plan to rid of the Yami's Magician. Then laughed because she knows she was going to win.

"What's so funny?" asked Yami

"I was just thinking about your Magician compare to mine"

"What?"

"Now I sacrifice my two Mystical Balls to summon my…"

Cleopatra: that's it for now sorry but I had to leave it there and it was hard work

Yami: that's unfair I want to know what that card is

Cleopatra: You'll find out next weak

Yami: you always say that

Cleopatra: Trying to find out your deck was hard and don't forget to read my friends story this is really important or I won't upgrade. just look at my favourite Authers to find her


	5. battle of the magicians

Cleopatra: Sorry I haven't upgraded in a while I wasn't feeling well and I got anew Puppy she's a white German shepherd named Tara now I got two white German shepherds but they keep fight.

Yami: And chewing your stuff

Cleopatra: she just a puppy she'll learn anyway enjoy the story

* * *

"Now I sacrifice my two Mystical Balls to summon my…Dark Magician of Chaos!" the identical Magician appeared next to his mistress and smirked knowing he was more powerful then the magician in front of him even through they had the same life points "Remember I said I will have the power chaos and light on my side. He one of my favourite monsters with the power of light and darkness"

Yami eyes grow wider and stared at magician and Cleo as she caress the monsters cheek; even though the monsters on the field aren't real he seems to feel his mistress touch upon cheek.

"Wait you need ritual card to summon that…how did you summons a powerful monster like that without the ritual card?"

"Simple, it's not the same card as yours in fact this monster doesn't need a ritual card at all, it just a normal monster with an effect. When I summon it successfully my love adds one magic card from the graveyard to my hard." Cleo took the graceful charity from her graveyard.

"Your love?"

"As soon as I got this card I fell in love with it. I don't know why but I do love him. I know he's not real but still it's like a bond. I feel hopeless without him " she explained. Even through this card wasn't real she could slightly feel the magicians features as if it was real and also it reminded her of the man in her dreams.

Cleopatra: 3900

Yami: 2700

'She's in love with that card strange but I seem to understand that everyone has a card they care about. She just happens to care about that card so much that it seems to be love' thought Yami now it was his turn.

"I activate my face down card De-Spell and destroy your Messenger of peace and I use monster reborn have my Chimera destroy your shining ball" Chimera reappeared to the field and aimed at the ball then pounced on it, braking it into pieces.

"Magician attack the Chimera" the black magician left his staff above him then a black light shot from it and hit the two headed lion, shattering it into pieces. Cleopatra ended her turn.

"Wait you activated my monsters special ability. It allows me to summon a monster I had first fused…"

"Forget it won't work because my Magician has a second ability, when ever he destroys a monster instead of going to the graveyard it's out of play so you can't summon your monster"

(A/N I hope this is right. I'm not sure that either Chimera goes to the graveyard to summon a monster or Chimera gets to summon a monster whatever the situation is. I've been trying to find out but in the anime they make up cards that's not in reality and I think this is one of them. I hope it's right)

Yami's plan to destroy the magician's counterpart failed that now he realises the monsters true powers and can now think of away to rid of it from the field. Cleopatra ended her turn by putting a face down card on the field.

Cleopatra: 3900

Yami: 2000

"Now my magician attack the angel" His magician also send a black light towards the angel but it didn't do any good since The Sanctuary in the Sky was on the field and prevented any loss of points.

"I'll skip my turn," said Cleopatra allowing Yami to have another turn. Yami's only option was to sacrifice his Magician to get rid of it's counterpart, since they both have the same attack points and summon a monster to attack her life points

"First I'll summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and then I'll have to sacrifice my Magician to destroy yours" he smirked and female wearing red shiny armour appeared and looking eager to attack someone like Cleopatra.

"What do you mean…oh no they have the same attack points. I forgot to power up my Magician which means…!" Yami magician aimed it's other half but he also aimed an attack and both disappeared from field "No my magician gone and I can't summon back easily as the other monsters" Cleo fell to her knees her Magician had never been beaten before all because she forgot to play a simple magic card.

"Queen's Knight attack her directly at her life points" the Queen jumped high in the air as if she was flying and slashed Cleopatra with her long sword. The shocks coming from the impacted caused Cleo to fall back. "Are you alright?" Yami was concerned because she never got up after the attack.

"PHARAOH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" shouted at the angry Bakura "I SWEAR I'LL…"

"No don't" Everyone looked towards Cleopatra; she was fine and slowly trying to stand on her own two feet. Yami and Bakura were both relived but Bakura was very angry.

Cleopatra had a huge smirk on her face, which scared Ryou and Bakura, they had never seen this look on her lighten face before "I can't believe you destroyed my favourite monster, this is all new to me but I won't give up, for him"

"I'm glad now let's finish our duel" Yami finished his turn by placing two cards on the field

"Gladly now it's my turn" Cleo drew her card which was Soul Tiger. This card has zero attack power but to make up for that it had twenty-one defences power that is more then enough power to stop the Queen's Knight attacks.

"I summon a monster in defence mode" with that she ended her turn.

"Queen's Knight attack the face down monster" the female worrier once again used the sword to cut through the face down card but her attempts were in vain.

Spiritual energy surrounded Cleo then released on to the to form a beautiful white tiger made out of the energy Cleopatra was giving off. The tiger went up to its mistress and purred.

Cleopatra: 2400

Yami: 1400

It was now Cleopatra turn; again she has a monster card, which hasn't got enough power to destroy his Knight. She maybe winning but she was going the defences.

"I place another face down card"

It was now Yami's turn and he had the perfect plan to beat Cleopatra but could help but feel down because he really liked this girl for some reason whether if it's something to do with his past or not, he liked her.

"I will sacrifice my Knight to summon my Dark Magician Girl" a young looking girl appeared. She had long blonde hair with a blue hat with a magician outfit. She had big blue eyes and red rosy cheeks, which made her, look very playful. "I activate sage's stone. Whenever I have a Dark Magician girl on the field I can summon my Dark Magician" a tall man dressed in purple armour and looked very powerful.

Cleopatra eyes widen at the sight of the two powerful magicians, her monsters won't be able to survive.

"But that's not all Cleo I activate the magic card Diffusion wave-motion. I must pay 1000 life points but at least you won't have any monsters on the field"

"No!" the dark magician lifted his stuff high in the air and waves came from it cutting thought her monster. The tiger roared in defeat and another fairy was killed. "I have nothing to stand against this monster. Such power" Cleopatra was too stunned to draw her next card but there is one card on the field that can win her the duel but it comes with a price

'Is it really wroth it? I could win this duel but I feel like I'm already in defeat' she drew her card.

'Is it wroth it?' she asked herself again.

* * *

Yami: That was scary

Cleopatra: well I might decide to win and I'll be the Queen of Games. Sorry if it was a bit boring but it's 1 am and I'm tried. So bye


	6. End of the dual

Cleopatra: I've finished my dress (I was making a dress since September) I can't believe it. If I can I'll get a picture of my and post it on the Internet so all you lovely people get to see it by the it's white.

Yami: you look really beautiful it, are you going to wear it to the prom

Cleopatra: I don't want to go to the prom but people are forcing me to go. I don't know what to do? Yami I just want to stay with you forever and ever for all of eternity.

Yami: that's a bit long

Cleopatra: But I love you

Yami: and I love you but you should go

Cleopatra: NOW YOU'RE FORCING ME! OH MY RA!

Yami: People who are reading this you had better read the story. This maybe a little bloody

Cleopatra: DAME RIGHT THIS IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE BLOODY! (hits Yami with a big huge giant rock)

* * *

'I can beat him I know I can. I've just got to keep faith in my cards. But what monsters can I use. I can't use my Dark Magician since it's out of play and the monsters in my hand are weak but my trap can help but with a price' she looked at the card that was in her hand and realized that her deck would never let her deck would never let her down. She gave herself a slight smirk " now I activate Dark Hole, say good bye to your monsters Yami"

A dark hole appeared above the two magicians and being sucked into it vertex. Both screamed in pain, destroyed from the field. Now Yami had no monsters to protect him.

But Cleopatra wasn't finish yet "I now activate Graceful charity yet again" she draw her three cards and discard two "and I activate Monster reborn to bring back my Wingweaver that I just discarded" a pair of beautiful light blue wings covering the monster, slowly the wings open to reveal women resembling an angel that had six giant wings, she had purple hair and sun kissed skin wearing a yellow dress (2750/2400). The angel giggled slightly knowing she's going to win "and now that you have no monsters on the field I'm going to attack you directly" Wingweaver started to gather energy and send a beam of light towards Yami but he had a trick on his sleeve.

"Not if I active my trap card first, Nutrient Z this card allows me to gain 4000 life points before I get hit by your monsters attack." The beam of light hit him and he groaned in pain because he took a hit of 2750 points now he only had 1450 life points. "Now it's my turn and I use Brain Control"

"Brain Control?" Cleopatra didn't like the sound of that.

"I now control your wingweaver and sacrifice it summon Summoned Skull" a fiend looking monster appeared from a portal from the depths of the darkness. It's body made out bone and skin combined along with demon like wings and long sharp claws. "Now my Skull attack and wipe out her life points" the fiend lift its arms in the air to create dark clouds above them soon sparks of lighten began to flicker. A bolt of lighten from the cloud hit the skull fiend but it did not hurt it instead it was it's source of power and it send a powerful bolt towards Cleopatra.

Cleopatra hesitated activating the trap that was already on the field. Either way she has no choice but to do her best. "Mirror Wall! By giving up 2000 point I can cut your monsters attack points in half."

"But you still lose now you only have 400 points left and my skull now has 1250 attack points leaving you nothing" the bolt broke through the mirror wall and hit Cleopatra now making her lose the dual, she may have lost but at least she wasn't hit by the full force the summon skull's attack, which would have seriously damaged her.

All Cleo did was laugh she lost but she was happy knowing she did her best. She knew it wasn't the end of the world. Everyone would have to lose every now and again.

"That was great Yami I've never had a duel like that. You really are the King of Games," she said with a big smile on her that can melt any cold heart, excepted Kaiba's. She went over to meet Yami face-to-face "You really are good maybe you could give me some tips"

"I would happy to" Cleo held out her to shake Yami but hesitated but he did anyway. As soon as his hand touched hers it triggered a piece of his memory. His eyes widen at the flashback.

Flashback

A young Pharaoh sat in his throne as usual being bored like always but he couldn't help it, he was only sixteen and just became ruler of this land. All he did was listen to what the people has the say, he knew it was important, he did care for this country but it was boring.

"My Pharaoh are you listen!" said his adviser Simon who was a dear friend to his father.

"Yes Simon…something about the last gift from the village near here" the Pharaoh said dully.

He was lucky that was right and Simon was annoyed but he did just became Pharaoh three days ago.

Two guards came forward escorting a man and a young woman. " My Pharaoh this is the last gift from the village"

The young teen looked up still as dull as ever but something caught his eye, the girl. He sat up to get a better view of her.

He notices that this girl was not normal; she had golden hair as long as her body, it was very uncommon for an Egyptian to have blonde hair but he can't see her face.

"My great Pharaoh it an honour to meet you. As for your gift I present you this virgin maiden to be your pleasure slave"

"My pleasure slave?" the pharaoh stood up and walked towards them but only wanted to see the girl face. He lifted the girl chin so that he can now see the girl blue eyes that were filled with nothing but fear, sadness and suffering.

He I eyed the eyed the man next to the girl and told him to back off since he wanted to be with this girl alone.

"Are really a virgin?" he whispered in her ear and girl gasped he knew she wasn't virgin. She shook her slowly.

"Take this man to the dungeon!" the guards who escorted them took hold of the mans arms.

"What? Why?"

"It's clear to me that this girl is not virgin in fact she looks as if she has suffered for along time." The two guards took him to the place of sinners all you could the screaming of the man protest.

Simon walked up to the pharaoh "What of the girl your highness?"

"Take her…take her to my room"

End of flashback

* * *

Cleopatra: that's it for now I promise to update soon as I can and sorry what to Yami, I'm not that kind of person to hit someone with a rock.

Yami: right I only tripped on you put down the rock and hugged me to death

Cleopatra: I love you silly. I'm making a cake want some

Yami: that would nice


	7. ByeBye

"Are you alright? Anyone in there?" the sound of Cleopatra's voice brought Yami back to reality, he shook his head and looked at Cleopatra. She had a slight smile on her face.

"Yes I'm sorry I was…um…I must of doze off or something" Cleopatra giggled and looked over to Bakura who looked to be a little pissed off.

"Well I've got to go since Bakura's getting a little angry"

"A little?" Yami could see clearly that Bakura was green with envy. As Yami look Bakura. Yugi's Grandpa came down stairs to see what was all the fess was about and to admire the new duelist that he sew outside.

"Hello and might this lovely young be?" asked Grandpa. Cleopatra blushed bright red like a cherry.

"My name is Cleopatra Hikari Leoheart. Is very nice to meet you sir"

"Oh no please call me Grandpa but your name sounds familiar" He tried to remember the but nothing came up "Sorry nothing. I really thought your name sounds familiar"

"Oh please don't worry about it" Yami just stared at Cleopatra with a smile but that smile soon turn in to frown as Bakura took hold Cleopatra's arm "What's wrong"

"Don't forget that you start school on Monday and we need to get your uniform" said Bakura which wasn't the only reason, he wanted to get his cousin away Yami and Yugi and work up a plan to get his puzzle.

"Yes you are right well" she sighed and looked at Yami. She smiles once again at him "Maybe we're see each other again some day" she waved them goodbye

All Yami did was stare at the young mysterious girl as she worked away from him with her two cousin. His heart beating again but soon slowed down. He turned around walked into the shop followed by Yugi and his Grandpa.

Yami sat down on a nearby chair; he saw Yugi smirking at him "What?"

"Yami do you like her?"

"Well of course I like her she was nice and a good duelist"

"No I mean you really like her?" Yami had no idea what he was talking about so he shrugged his shoulders and gave Yami a blank expression.

Both Grandpa and Yugi sigh and gave up Yami. It's was going to be a long day tomorrow

Cleopatra: I sorry that this seem boring and short But I have so many problems with this stupid computer of mine. I'm so angry my brother spilled his drink all over my keyboard and now it's all sticky and I'm doing my Exam's. So I'm going to scream.

(Scream's very load)

Yami: Dame it that hurts

Cleopatra: I don't care! (hits Yami round the head) I'm sorry for those who are reading this who interested in Kaiba. He will be in the next chapter. I promise


End file.
